Too little, too late
by evilestguyever
Summary: What happens when you meet the love of your life, don't realize it, leave for three years, then come back? Your world gets turned upside down. Roxas and Namine.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own a thing. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. You get the point.

**A/N: **So yeah, recently, I've just been listening to songs and having ideas pop into my head. So I get the urge to write them. First song fic. Lyrics in italic. Song is _All at Once_ by The Fray.

* * *

><p><strong>Too little, too late<strong>

A lone blond man sat stone still; in the exact same position he had been in five minutes ago after coming back from three years abroad. He was animate as could be when he first arrived and answered the call, but as the call went on, the life seemed to leave him. And that's where he is now, still sitting there at the table, the book in front of him long forgotten. In fact, he was so lost in his own world that he almost missed the beginning of the song.

_There are certain people you just keep coming back to_

_She is right in front of you_

_You begin to wonder could you find a better one_

_Compared to her now she's in question_

And at last, the blond man reacted, cracking a smile. Not a happy one by far, but one full of bitter irony, of grief, and most of all, regret. He should have been happy for her. She was his best friend. His air, his world. It had just taken him too long to realize it. He had been a fool.

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing_

_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her_

_Maybe you started to compare to someone not there_

The blond man laughed internally. How pathetic. He needed a song to tell him what he had been doing wrong. His bitter smile never left as he lost himself in the lyrics of the song that seemed to be playing just for him. Maybe it was just playing for him. Maybe it was playing in his mind. Maybe he was going insane.

_Looking for the right one you line up the world to find_

_Where no questions cross your mind_

_But she won't keep on waiting for you without a doubt_

_Much longer for you to sort it out_

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing_

_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

"Oh, how right the song was", the man thought, "It was almost like I wrote it". He had travelled the world, looking for that elusive one, that girl that he was supposed to know was "the one" on sight. The one he was supposed to fall head over heels in love with at first sight, and the one who was supposed to love him back just as much. He had believed so much that she was somewhere else out there that he had left her, his best friend and maybe more, not realizing that when he returned, things would be so different. That maybe, when he returned, she would have moved on.

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her  
>Maybe you started to compare to someone not there<br>Maybe you want it, maybe you need it  
>Maybe it's all you're running from<br>Perfection will not come__  
><em>

Maybe he had been running, too afraid to take a risk, to make that leap of faith. Too afraid to rock the boat, to lose their friendship. Maybe that's why he so fervently believed in meeting "the one". The supposedly perfect person who was born just for him, so that he wouldn't have to choose. What a idealistic fool he had been.

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
>Sometimes<br>We'd never know what's wrong without the pain  
>Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same<em>

At least the song got one part wrong. He had figured it out before the pain. Fingering the ring in his pocket, a fresh wave of grief washed over him, and his bitter smile morphed into a pained grimace.

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her  
>Maybe you've started to compare to someone not there<br>Maybe you want it, maybe you need it  
>Maybe it's all you're running from<br>Perfection will not come_

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her_  
><em>Maybe you had her, maybe you lost her to another<em>  
><em>To another<em>

And as the song ended, so did his denial. The reality of the situation sunk in at last, and Roxas broke down in body-wracking, shoulder-shaking, heaving sobs, too distraught to pay any attention to the dozens of curious and surprised stares the other patrons were throwing in his direction. He couldn't care any less. He had lost her. Her – Namine. The reason why he had come out of his depression, the reason why he had the friends he did, the reason why his life had become filled with light. So why, how could he have been so stupid? So gutless? Too afraid to ask, and now, too late to ask. She had been married for the last three months. It was over, all over. He felt the shadows looming over him, and this time, he welcomed them with open arms. Anything but the pain.

* * *

><p>So, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Review please. Thanks.<p> 


End file.
